


Riposte Logic

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: Just some silly fun, between Toland and his lady friend of old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The time line skips around between chapters. Sometimes it's corporal Toland, others is spirit ball Toland.

They were perfect for each other. That's something he firmly believes in. And something he will gladly say to anyone who asks about their relationship.

She was a titan. Smart for her class, but still a titan. Hellbent on rules and propriety. Her armor was both incredibly worn by use, and polished with care. She was a doer. Zhivah was almost his moral opposite. She was normal. A normal woman. A normal titan. Soft and strong. Her work came before anything. Her duty would always be placed above him. And that, was something he could respect. She kissed him with love, but he would never mesure up to her duty to the city.

She understood his devotion to his research. When he spoke of the intricate rituals of the hive, she listened. And aside from his own ghost, she was the only one who didn't scoff at his fascination.

Much like him, she didn't have a proper home at the city. Both too busy by their own work to pursue a life among their supposed peers. That was no reason to discourage them. Camping in the wild, on the roof of old buildings was the closest to peaceful either of them could get. She would lay on her sleeping bag, and lean on her elbows to look up at him. Eyes open, and fixed only on him. She listened to his theories, his plans. She was beautiful to him. But her beauty paled in comparison to the devotion to his craft. And just as he respected her love for the city, she respected his love for the hive.

They truly were perfect for each other. Aside for their own pursuits, their interest laid solely on each other. He has seen many hunters, warlocks and even titans. None looked as good as she did, on her scuffed armor. On the few times he has accompanied her on her duties, he felt no need for bigger guns. Her fists were stronger than any rocket launcher. He said as much to the young hunter that she was teaching the ropes to.

"It's like going to work with my parents" it's the hunter's only comment about it all, but it's enough for Zhivah to look at him, eyes bright and full of mirth.

"Ah yes, maybe we are your parents. It is said, that titans and warlocks will always make little hunters." Zhivah was already shaking with silent laughter, at their companion's confused face. But once the idea took root in his brain, he couldn't shake it off. "Much like wizards and knights will always produce a cursed thrawl", there is silence in the clearing they're using to regroup, before their hunter companion gives a shout of indignation. Zhivah's laughter paints this into a pretty picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand is smaller than his. Her fingers calloused. A contrast to his thin fingers and soft skin. Sometimes he wonders at the woman she was on her 1st life. There are the smallest of scars on the side of her face. A smart of freckles right above it. She is small. But every detail about her, paint her as this impossible woman, who shouldn't even look down at him, much less share his bed.

Zhivah once told him, that if he wanted to worship her so badly, there were better ways to do it, that didn't involve him putting her on a pedestal. She was very wise. His little titan. She pushes herself on her tiptoes and kisses his mouth. She thinks him foolish. But that seams to please her.

They aquire a tent. For rainy days, not modesty. They kiss inside that tent, but he remembers when he would wake up with a naked body next to his and the sun burning through his eyelids. Their usual spot right outside the tower has been the same for years, at least now, he can tell when she's already waiting for him, by the blue color peaking over the rooftop of an small office building.

A member of his fireteam enjoyed teaching others how to carve little talismans. They never offered to teach him, but be can't help but it pay attention to the young hunter that worked with them now. She babbled a lot when carving. He listens, and thinks of Zhivah. She would like to meet his young hunter friend. Eris scoffs at his artistic abilities. But he agrees that the carving is a mimicry of hive runes. She doesn't know he used hivescript to spell the name of his love.

Zhivah knows what it is, the moment he presents it to her. It wasn't the first time he wrote her name in the ancient tongue. She wasn't hive. But she was worthy of such boons. To her, this is a thoughtful gift. A way he chooses to mix his passions. He knows it is more. He is marking her. She is not like the rest. Her lack of fear. Her respect. Her strength. When he is gone from this plane of existence, there will be only her. The guardian he marked as worthy of the hive greatness.

She invites him into her tent. And all plans for the future are put where they belong. In the future. For the present belong to her alone. His mind is undeniably, the breeding ground of theories and conjectures of the hive. But his body belongs to her alone. And he has no qualms about lying down and offering himself to her whims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just writing stupid romantic bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

Toland is dead. And so are countless others. He kissed her goodbye, before joining his fireteam to their mission to the moon. She thought about joining the forces against the hive, but he had been the one that swayed her to stay in the City.

"The Vanguard needs you here. The city needs you.", those words were so out of place from him, that she gives in without a fight.

She should have known. Toland respected her loyalty to the Vanguard, but he never passed a chance to try and "corrupt" her to the wonders of hive magic. He must have known he wasn't coming back. That no one was coming back.

She clutches the ugly necklace that he gave her. Handmade runes, carved just for her. When he presented it to her, he treated it like a ceremony. She cries and consider throwing it to the ocean.

Life goes on. But the necklace is heavy on her neck. It bites her skin underneath her armor. Late at night, she swears that the runes glow on their own.

Ikora asks her to help her hunter friend. She almost laughts when she sees that Ikora's friend, was one old Toland's old friends. The hunter that usually followed him around and demanded that he teach her how to read the hive runes. That hunter is different now. But she can still sees the curve of her lips, and the round face. Her eyes glow just like her necklace. She had such a pretty name. Eris. She holds Eris hand as she tells them about the Moon.

Looking at Eris, after Ikora leaves them alone, is like having Toland's theory come to life. A guardian and hive magic. The need to protect the city, and tear apart the secrets of unspeakable magic. Unshed tears burn her eyes. She's stupid and sentimental. Looking at Eris, is like having a piece of Toland with her.

"Whatever you want, whatever you need, it's yours. I'll make it so." Eris' eyes burn a whole in her soul.

"Thank you, guardian."

"Call me, Zhivah. Names have power. And I need all the power I can get, right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna keep posting this mess until my creativity runs out.


End file.
